


The First Step

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy, Gen, im trying, mentions of dead bodies, shift of pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Markus hadn't been expecting to find anyone at the graveyard.





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So, Imma just start by saying sorry if I didn't write Markus well. It was my first attempt at his character, and so it's my first time flexing and writing his personality. I should get better as I write him, though. 
> 
> Another thing: if you've ever got questions, ideas, or just want to drop by and say hi, my account on tumblr is @space-lesbo. i swear i'm nice!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Markus grimaces as he steps through the graveyard of mountains and mountains of broken android bodies, his skin crawling at the motionless corpses. A few of the bodies are torn or broken, blue blood dripping from tears in the plastic white interface and he hates the sight of it all. 

But he came here for a reason. A very important reason, too. 

Since androids and Jericho have been recognized as a desperate and intelligent group of life, new laws and regulations have been formed. One such thing Simon had actually suggested was the conversion of the many Cyberlife “graveyards”- more of junkyards where broken androids were left to rot- into legitimate grave sites. His suggestion was to collect the many broken bodies and bury them properly instead of leaving them to the elements like garbage. 

It would be a long laborious task, but Markus fully believes it is necessary. 

He was currently here, alone, taking it all in. 

He had once been in one of these himself. Left for dead, half alive, half not. 

He could still remember that night, and it still gives him nightmares. 

He crouches down when he comes to another pile of androids, his blue heart stuttering in his chest to see so many. They all seem to have shut down, though, which is good. He wouldn't wish what happened to him to happen to anyone else. 

He's moving to stand, to continue, when the heap of bodies trembles suddenly. He pauses, looking back to it just as it falls to the ground, mud seeping onto the bits of plastic forced to show after the skin had become damaged. He hurries back, crouching to one knee as the android lifts its head, revealing a familiar face that was nearly damaged beyond repair, if he hadn't become friends with the model. 

“Connor?” Markus said in disbelief, his eyes wide. The android shakily looks up at him, a large bullet hole in his forehead, oozing with blue blood. His single remaining eye struggles to focus, and Markus could see the wound on his right leg. He was in horrible condition… like he had been. 

“M… Markus,” he stammered, unsurely. “Jer- Jericho’s leader…” 

Markus frowns at the static in Connor’s voice. His voice regulator must have become damaged as well, and he quickly scans the other android, his frown deepening at the many wounds. 

“Why are you here?” he asks, keeping his own voice level, calm. Things tend to work out better when he does this. 

Connor frowns as well now, his head jerking, his body shaking as he tries to push up, metal grinding and whirring together with very movement. Markus reaches out, hooking a hand beneath the other android’s arm to help him sit up. “I'm… I'm not sure.” Connor shifts on the spot, eyebrows scrunching. “I was working to accomplish my mission…” his eye widens. “I was shot, deemed defective. I was a failure.”

His voice had dropped the more he talked and revealed, and Markus could hear the fear and sorrow lacing his tone. He sits down beside the Connor model, noting that they would most likely have to replenish his blood. 

“I deserve to be here, don't I?” Connor asks softly, his remaining eye staring at the ground, an unreadable expression on his face. Markus can perfectly empathize with him; he too had been shot, deemed defective and tossed out, left to rot and fall apart slowly. He knows exactly how Connor must be feeling now: lost, confused and filled to the brim with emotions he doesn't yet know. “I… I failed my mi… mission. My… predecessor… succeeded… I did not…” 

Markus hesitantly rests a hand on Connor’s shoulder, the skin on his hand retreating. Though he's pretty sure he doesn't need to convert the other android, it’s good to be sure and thorough. 

“That's not all you can be, Connor,” Markus tells him encouragingly, and the other android slowly looks up, slowly meets his eyes as more emotion fills his remaining brown orb. “You can be so much more.” 

“But… I can't be a deviant,” Connor says, his voice suddenly dropping, his eyes darkening and he yanks his shoulder from Markus’s grip. “I… I could never… be a deviant.” 

Markus glances around, looks to Connor’s wounds and shakes his head. Stubborn as his predecessor, it would seem. He pushes to his feet, turning his back to the android. “So you'd rather stay here?” he asks, motioning with his hand at the mountains and mountains of dead corpses. “Because soon, this will no longer remain.” He turns back, meets Connor’s gaze once more. “We are moving this graveyard and burying each body. Do you want to be buried as well, Connor?” 

Connor’s eye widens once more, his LED flashing red as he looks at the ground, his body tensed. Markus looks down at a disembodied head, picking it up to find it still has a fully functional eye. He pulls it out and returns to sitting beside the other android, holding it out as an offering. 

“There is so much more to the world than your programming,” he says, keeping his voice soft. Connor looks up at his, his LED circling between red and yellow as he stares down at the green eye Markus is offering. “Let me show you it all.” 

Connor stares at the offered eye for a few more seconds, his remaining eye traveling from Markus’s face to his hand again. Finally, he slowly reaches up, his entire arm shaking with the effort of running with such a low supply of blue blood. 

Markus smiles brightly as Connor takes the eye. 

The first step was taken.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
